Kirby
"I love everyone in Dream Land!" ~Kirby Kirby''' is the main character of Milky Star Nightmares and plays the hero role in the series. He appears in most of PokleTheKirby's content and has made himself the mascot of it. Kirby is a pink puffball who crash landed on a spaceship from an unknown planet to Planet Popstar. He then began to live there ever since with some of it's inhabitants still not trusting Kirby. He would soon be the countless hero of many adventures throughout the way. He is able to speak quite well since he is a little boy after all.He is also able to think properly but is also quite naive during most of his adventures. Physical Appearance Kirby is a pink puffball with red shoes, pink cheeks, and blue eyes. History Milky Star Day Dreams Kirby came from the galaxy years ago and was really found by King Dedede but didn't really want Kirby due to jealousy of him becoming the new hero. Kirby would then soon become the new hero defeating countless of foes like Ybrik, Marx, Nightmare, and more. Milky Star Nightmares Season 1 Kirby is now in Dream Land always wanting to help out others despite the fact that there was barely anyone to hang out with in Dreamland. In fact, the only true person to hang out with at the time was King Dedede who didn't really like Kirby. After the pilot and the first episode. Kirby was getting more bored during the second and wanted something new and fresh and that was to make a town to appeal to others and make new friends rather than just having King Dedede all day. Meta Knight would soon return to challenge Kirby and ]] see if he is worthy enough for the future to come soon. Kirby would end up encountering other related allies throughout the way but most of them were either possessed at first or just evil in general like Ybrik. Kirby was finally able to find his copy abilities again during episode 8 when he inhaled Blade Knight and gained his abilities to soon turn into Sword Kirby. This would not only make Kirby more powerful but also make him a true foe to his enemies. being defeated by Kirby.]] In episode 9, Kirby encounters Ybrik once again and tries to stop him until he is confronted by Jigglypuff and N A X64. He turns into Sword Kirby and fights Jigglypuff while Jonathan and Chef Kawasaki are fighting N A X64. After they win the battle, Lucas appears and helps them stop Ybrik. Soon in the episode, Kirby and Meta Knight end up defeating Ybrik and send him to jail. In episode 10, the alternate form of Kirby named "Alternate Kirby" appears helping both Phil and Jonathan on defeating Dubior and Moundo. Kirby.]] In episode 11, Kirby is seen enjoying his day with Goomber and Sylveon when a bunch of birds are attacking.After the incidents, Meta Knight and Chef Kawasaki tell Kirby and Sylveon who is responsible for the incidents which is Mother Bird. Kirby agrees to find the cave where Mother Bird lives and stop her. They soon fight her and after a little while, Kirby finds Knuckle Joe wandering around the cave and decides to inhale him instantly therefore turning him into Fighter Kirby. This ability allowed him to defeat Mother Bird and save Milky Star Town. In episode 12, Kirby would meet Dubior disguised as King Dedede. Dubior manages to convince Kirby to come with him to his laboratory. There, they test a machine that can make dreams come true. Kirby gets on the machine and wishes to have a Game Boy. He lets Dubior try it which causes him to wish for an Evil Kirby to start attacking Milky Star Town. Before Dubior can retreat, he is confronted by King Dedede who then kills him. Soon, Kirby and King Dedede arrive to the town to see what is happening. It turns out that they are too late and see Evil Kirby destroying the entire town. They proceed to fight Evil Kirby which he ends up knocking both of them out instantly. Until, Meta Knight rushes from behind to give Kirby a sword. Kirby inhales the sword and becomes Sword Kirby. He then immediately takes down his evil counterpart and manages to defeat him. Personality Kirby is incredibly nice to everybody especially towards his enemies. Sometimes when his enemies attack everyone else he does tend to get mad at them but he does see some good in them. He may have a temper or does get angry when again, some new villain comes and destroys Planet Popstar but tries to find out what their motive of doing it is. Kirby is quite curious most of the time especially being a young boy with some knowledge in him. He gets sad when he finds out that somebody either betrays him completely. Abilities Kirby has a multitude of abilities ranging from inhaling to floating * 'Inhaling:'Kirby's main strength is to be able to inhale enemies either swallowing them completely or gaining their abilities. * 'Sword:'Once Kirby has a sword, he can use it as an advantage to combat by slashing his enemies one by one. * 'Fighter:'Kirby can use Fighter as more of a handheld combat ability being able to punch every single enemy he sees. * 'Hammer:'Kirby can be a quite powerful foe when using his hammer ability, being able to charge up his upper attack and instantly knocking out his enemies. Alternates Kirby has had some encounters with alternate characters in the past. Here is a list of the alternates. '''Ybrik Ybrik is probably Kirby's biggest alternate yet but is also one of his arch-nemesis since he tried to take control of Popstar three times but has failed all of those three times. He was created by King Dedede in order to attack Kirby and defeat him once and for all. He has so far failed to defeat Kirby. Kirbot Another alternate created by King Dedede in order to defeat Kirby. This one was sort of a prototype to get Kirby to stop talking about building a new town. The robot was quite weak as he was beaten with one hit from Kirby. He looked similar to Bootleg Kirby and Bootleg Pokle. Notes * Kirby had been in PokleTheKirby's channel since the beginning. * Kirby was supposed to be more of an edgelord character but the idea was scrapped later on. * Many plush versions of Kirby had been used in older videos, one prime example being the Banpresto Kirby plush which is Kirbot. The second plush used of Kirby was the Kirby sitting plush by Sanei which is now Ybrik. This leads to the one he uses today which is the Sanei Kirby plush. * Kirby was originally never going to be voiced in Milky Star Nightmares or other series. Since it would make sense to only rely on Kirby sound effects to use on Kirby. But later on Kirby was voiced since the beginning of PokleTheKirby. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Borbs Category:INVINCIBLE Category:Heroes Category:Pink Puffball Category:Alive